stoonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Spacetoon International
The Spacetoon in programming to the Internationals with take to the airing anime and cartoon. Spacetoon India programming * Inspector Gadget (Science) * Offside (Sports) * Sonic The Hedgehog (Adventure) * Toy Toons (Bon-Bon) * Simba (Adventure) * Dennis the Menace (Comedy) * Bump in the Night (Comedy) * Hello Kitty (Zomoroda) * Inspector Faber (Adventure) * Lost Universe (Action) * Plusters (Action) * Barney & Friends (Alpha) * Ryukendo (Action) * Little Clowns of Happy Town (Bon-Bon) Spacetoon Indonesia programming * Code Lyoko (Action) * Ninja Hattori (Comedy) * Kimba The White Lion (Adventure) * Doteraman (Adventure) * Time Bokan series (Adventure) * Go For Speed (Sports) * Cyborg Kuro Chan (Comedy) * Judo Boy (Action) * Digimon series (Adventure) * One Piece (Action) * Let's & Go! (Sports) * Princess Knight (Zomoroda) * Shamao and Jimi (Bon-Bon) * Kipper (Bon-Bon) * Rolie Polie Olie (Bon-Bon) * The Numtums (Alpha) * WordWorld (Alpha) * TV Edukasi * Raindrop (Science) * Spacetoon Interactive Games (Science) * Mother Goose and Grimm (Comedy) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Comedy) * Pat & Mat (Bon-Bon) Spacetoon Korea programming * Romeo's Blue Skies (Adventure) * Zenderman (Adventure) * Sonic The Hedgehog (Adventure) * Sonic Underground (Adventure) * Remi's Nobody Girl (Zomoroda) * Hello Kitty (Zomoroda) * Lulu Caty (Short) * Mr. Bean (Comedy) * Tom and Jerry Tales (Comedy) * Bubu Chacha (Comedy) * Bear and the Big Blue House (Bon-Bon) * Blue's Clues (Bon-Bon) * Let's & Go! (Sports) * Captain Tsubasa (Sports) * Roary The Racing Car (Sports) Spacetoon Portugal programming * Dragon Ball Z (Action) * Code Lyoko: Evolution (Action) * Digimon (Action) * Pokémon (Action) * Teen Titans (Action) * Teen Titans Go! (Action) * The Adventures of Kid Danger (Action) * Storm Hawks (Action) * Chop Socky Chooks (Adventure) * Firehouse Tales (Adventure) * The Deep (Adventure) * My Friend Rabbit (Adventure) * Everything's Rosie (Adventure) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) (Zomoroda) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (Zomoroda) * Cardcaptor Sakura (Zomoroda) * Sailor Moon (Zomoroda) * Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal (Zomoroda) * Atomic Betty (Zomoroda) * Horseland (Zomoroda) * Ruby Gloom (Zomoroda) * Pearlie (Zomoroda) * Vampirina (Zomoroda) * Daisy and Ollie (Zomoroda) * Olive and the Rhyme Rescue Crew (Zomoroda) * Bottle Squad (Zomoroda) * Chloe's Closet (Zomoroda) * Ella Bella Bingo (Zomoroda) * Unikitty! (Zomoroda) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Zomoroda) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (Zomoroda) * Glitter Force (Zomoroda) * Princess Tutu (Zomoroda) * Little Charmers (Zomoroda) * Abby Hatcher (Zomoroda) * Sunny Day (Zomoroda) * Lola and Virginia (Zomoroda) * Pinkalicious and Peterrific (Zomoroda) * Masha and the Bear (Zomoroda) * Masha's Tales (Zomoroda) * Josie and the Pussycats (Zomoroda) * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (Comedy) * Iggy Arbuckle (Comedy) * Breadwinners (Comedy) * Gravity Falls (Comedy) * Adventure Time (Comedy) * Pickle and Peanut (Comedy) * Apple and Onion (Comedy) * Codename: Kids Next Door (Comedy) * Family Guy (Comedy) * The Simpsons (Comedy) * Disney's House of Mouse (Comedy) * Mickey Mouse Works (Comedy) * The Jetsons (Comedy) * Adventures of the Little Koala (Bon-Bon) * Rugrats (Bon-Bon) * Doc McStuffins (Bon-Bon) * Peppa Pig (Bon-Bon) * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom (Bon-Bon) * Caillou (1997) (Bon-Bon) * Caillou (2005) (Bon-Bon) * Guess with Jess (Bon-Bon) * Becca's Bunch (Bon-Bon) * Mya Go (Bon-Bon) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Bon-Bon) * Team Umizoomi (Bon-Bon) * Bubble Guppies (Bon-Bon) * VeggieTales (Bon-Bon) * Franny's Feet (Bon-Bon) * Who's it? What's it? (Bon-Bon) * Ready, Dress, Go! (Bon-Bon) * Teletubbies (2015) (Bon-Bon) * Higglytown Heroes (Bon-Bon) * Andy Pandy (Bon-Bon) * Jelly Jamm (Bon-Bon) * Kidsongs (Abjad) * Blue's Clues (Abjad) * Blue's Room (Abjad) * Dora the Explorer (Abjad) * Alphablocks (Abjad) * Teletubbies (1997) (Abjad) * Numberblocks (Abjad) * Earth to Luna! (Abjad) * A Little Curious (Abjad) * Super Why! (Abjad) * JoJo's Circus (Sports) * Captain Tsubasa (Sports) * Beyblade Burst (Sports) * The Emperor's New School (History) * The Beginner's Bible (History) * Wonderland (History) * Barnyard (Movies) * The Secret of NIMH (Movies) * Frozen (Movies) * Toy Story I (Movies) * Toy Story II (Movies) * Toy Story III (Movies) * Toy Story IIII (Movies) * Nina and the Neurons (Science) * Ready, Jet, Go! (Science) * Sid the Science Kid (Science) * Astroblast (Science) Spacetoon United Kingdom programming * Little Charmers (Zomoroda) * Hey Duggee (Bon Bon) * Earth to Luna (Abjad) * Doki (Adventure) * The Fairly OddParents (Comedy) * Nina and the Neurons (Science) * Adventures in Lalaloopsy Land: The Search for Pillow (Movies) * The Emperor's New School (History) * Teen Titans Go! (Action) * Mickey and the Roadster Racers (Sports) Spacetoon Norway programming * Grendizer (Action) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (Action) * Max Steel (Action) * Zeke's Pad (Action) * Bakugan (Action) * Mega Man: Fully Charged (Action) * Transformers Robots In Disguise (2015) (Action) * Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (Adventure) * Dr. Dimensionpants (Adventure) * Dragon Tales (Adventure) * Zak Storm (Adventure) * Wedding Peach (Zomoruda) * Futari wa Pretty Cure (Zomoruda) * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star (Zomoruda) * Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (Zomoruda) * Yes! PreCure 5 (Zomoruda) * Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo! (Zomoruda) * Fresh PreCure (Zomoruda) * HeartCatch PreCure (Zomoruda) * Suite PreCure (Zomoruda) * Smile PreCure (Zomoruda) * DokiDoki PreCure (Zomoruda) * HappinessCharge PreCure (Zomoruda) * Go! Princess PreCure (Zomoruda) * Maho Girls PreCure (Zomoruda) * KiraKira PreCure A La Mode (Zomoruda) * Hugtto! PreCure (Zomoruda) * Star Twinkle PreCure (Zomoruda) * Fancy Nancy (Zomoruda) * Vampirina (Zomoruda) * Elena of Avalor (Zomoruda) * Abby Hatcher (Zomoruda) * Glitter Force (Zomoruda) * Little Charmers (Zomoruda) * Butterbean's Cafe (Zomoruda) * Sunny Day (Zomoruda) * Glitter Force DokiDoki (Zomoruda) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Zomoruda) * Strawberry Shortcake (2003) (Zomoruda) * Strawberry Shorfcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (Zomoruda) * DC Super Hero Girls (2015) (Zomoruda) * DC Super Hero Girls (2019) (Zomoruda) * Polly Pocket (2011) (Zomoruda) * Polly Pocket (2019) (Zomoruda) * LoliRock (Zomoruda) * Sofia the First (Zomoruda) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (Zomoruda) * PopPixie (Zomoruda) * Ruby Gloom (Zomoruda) * Unikitty! (Zomoruda) * Degrassi: Next Class (Zomoruda) * Sailor Moon S (Zomoruda) * My Little Pony G3 (Zomoruda) * Cardcaptor Sakura (Zomoruda) * Tokyo Mew Mew (Zomoruda) * Fifi and The Flowertots (Zomoruda) * Big City Greens (Comedy) * Almost Naked Animals (Comedy) * Packages from Planet X (Comedy) * The Garfield Show (2009) (Comedy) * Zig and Sharko (Comedy) * Spliced (Comedy) * Pink Panther (Comedy) * Scooby-Doo (Comedy) * Naruto Shippūden (Comedy) * Rated A for Awesome (Comedy) * Cupcake & Dino: General Services (Comedy) * Fangbone! (Comedy) * Sarah & Duck (Bon-Bon) * Franny's Feet (Bon-Bon) * Topsy and Tim (Bon-Bon) * Driver Dan's Story Train (Bon-Bon) * Caillou (2006) (Cookie Jar Presents) (Bon-Bon) * Doc McStuffins (Bon-Bon) * Mya Go (Bon-Bon) * Puppy Dog Pals (Bon-Bon) * Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol (Bon-Bon) * Hamtaro (Bon-Bon) * Team Umizoomi (Bon-Bon) * Little People (2016) (Bon-Bon) * Bob the Builder (2015) (Bon-Bon) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (Bon-Bon) * Bubble Guppies (Bon-Bon) * Shanna's Show (Bon-Bon) * Twirlywoos (Bon-Bon) * Waybuloo (Bon-Bon) * Little Einsteins (Abjad) * Timothy Goes to School (Abjad) * Raggs (Abjad) * Handy Manny (Abjad) * Dougie in Disguise (Abjad) * Shane's Kindergarten Countdown (Abjad) * Numberblocks (Abjad) * Bruno and the Banana Bunch (Abjad) * Bear in the Big Blue House (Abjad) * StoryBots Super Songs (Abjad) * Bananas in Pajamas (2011) (Abjad) * Rolling Stars (Sports) * Chuck's Choice (Sports) * Eyeshield 21 (Sports) * Wacky Races (2017) (Sports) * Beyblade Burst Evolution (Sports) * Idaten Jump (Sports) * Crush Gear Turbo (Sports) * Turbo Fast: The Series (Sports) * Chip'n Orbit (Science) * Rob the Robot (Science) * Beat Monsters (Science) * G Fighters (Science) * Numberjacks (Science) * Sid the Science Kid (Science) * Ready, Jet, Go! (Science) * The Mummy The Animated Series (History) * The Marvelous Misadventures Of Flapjack (History) * Library Kids (History) * Kung Fu Panda Legends Of Awesomeness (History) * Sekai no Door (History) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (Movies) * The Angry Birds Movie (Movies) * Curious George (Movies) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (Movies) * Pokémon Movie #4 (Movies) * Valiant (Movies) * The Incredibles (Movies) * Spirited Away (Movies) * Gnomeo & Juliet (Movies) Spacetoon Philippines programming * Justice League Action (Action) * Gundam Wing (Action) * Danny Phantom (Action) * Armor Hero (Action) * Power Rangers Ninja Steel (Action) * D.I.C.E. (Action) * Animal Mechanicals (Action) * Blue Dragon (Action) * Yu-Gi-Oh: VRAINS (Action) * Supernoobs (Action) * Dragon Booster (Action) * Voltron: Legendary Defender (Action) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (Action) * Dragon Quest (Action) * Spider-Man (2017) (Action) * Kamen Rider ZI-O (Action) * Dragon Ball Z (Action) * Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (Action) * Superman: The Animated Series (Action) * Loonatics Unleashed (Action) * Ben 10 (2016) (Action) * JoJo's Bizzare Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (Action) * Pokémon Sun and Moon (Adventure) * My Knight and Me (Adventure) * Rusty Rivets (Adventure) * Ahmed And Ameena (Adventure) * Nature Cat (Adventure) * Captain Flamingo (Adventure) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (Adventure) * The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe (Adventure) * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (Adventure) * The Deep (Adventure) * One Piece (Adventure) * Dragon Tales (Adventure) * Akazukin Chacha (Zomoroda) * Ranma 1/2 (Zomoroda) * Sunny Day (Zomoroda) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Zomoroda) * Abby Hatcher (Zomoroda) * Vampirina (Zomoroda) * Fancy Nancy (Zomoroda) * Shopkins (Zomoroda) * DokiDoki PreCure! (Zomoroda) * Smile PreCure! (Zomoroda) * Yes! PreCure 5! (Zomoroda) * Yes! PreCure 5! GoGo! (Zomoroda) * Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (Zomoroda) * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star (Zomoroda) * HeartCatch PreCure! (Zomoroda) * HappinessCharge PreCure! (Zomoroda) * Suite PreCure! (Zomoroda) * Olive and the Rhyme Rescue Crew (Zomoroda) * Chloe's Closet (Zomoroda) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Zomoroda) * Daisy and Ollie (Zomoroda) * The ZhuZhus (Zomoroda) * Totally Spies! (Zomoroda) * The Casagrandes (Zomoroda) * Regal Academy (Zomoroda) * Amphibia (Zomoroda) * HUGtto! Pretty Cure (Zomoroda) * Star vs. the Forces Of Evil (Zomoroda) * Barbie: Dreamtopia (Zomoroda) * Rainbow Rangers (Zomoroda) * PopPixie (Zomoroda) * Pearlie (Zomoroda) * Ruby Gloom (Zomoroda) * Shimmer and Shine (Zomoroda) * Little Charmers (Zomoroda) * Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pure (Zomoroda) * Elena of Avalor (Zomoroda) * Lego Friends (Zomoruda) * Hello Kitty and Friends (Zomoroda) * Jewelpet Twinkle (Zomoroda) * Monster High (Zomoroda) * Ever After High (Zomoroda) * Winx Club (Zomoroda) * Talking Tom and Friends (Comedy) * Kappa Mikey (Comedy) * Lamput (Comedy) * Hôpital Hilltop (Comedy) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Season 5) (Comedy) * Camp Lakebottom (Comedy) * Rabbids Invasion (Comedy) * Tom and Jerry Tales (Comedy) * The Jetsons (Comedy) * The Loud House (Comedy) * Wishfart (Comedy) * Happy Tree Friends (Comedy) * The Mojicons 3D (Bon-Bon) * Toot the Tiny Tugboat (Bon-Bon) * Dino Babies (Bon-Bon) * Fimbles (Bon-Bon) * Doozers (Bon-Bon) * The Book of Pooh (Bon-Bon) * Care Bears (Bon-Bon) * The Adventures of Spot (Bon-Bon) * Soreike! Anpanman (Bon-Bon) * Teletubbies (2015) (Bon-Bon) * All Grown Up! (Bon-Bon) * Duda & Dada (Bon-Bon) * Claude (Bon-Bon) * Rolie Polie Olie (Bon-Bon) * Doraemon (1979) (Bon-Bon) * Stella and Sam (Bon-Bon) * Genki Genki Non-tan (2006) (Abjad) * Global Grover (Abjad) * Wimzie's House (Abjad) * StoryBots Super Songs (Abjad) * Numberblocks (Abjad) * A Little Curious (Abjad) * Earth to Luna (Abjad) * Super Why (Abjad) * Dougie in Disguise (Abjad) * The Lingo Show (Abjad) * Beat Bugs (Abjad) * Dora the Explorer (Abjad) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Abjad) * Yup Yups (Abjad) * The Hoobs (Abjad) * Handy Manny (Abjad) * Math-Tinik (Abjad) * 3, 2, 1 Let’s Go! (Abjad) * Nan and Lili (Abjad) * Felix and the Flying Machine (Abjad) * Tweenies (Abjad) * Raggs (Abjad) * Batibot (Abjad) * Missy Mila: Twisted Tales (Abjad) * Gullah Gullah Island (Abjad) * Playdate (Abjad) * Forza! Hidemaru (Sports) * Captain Tsubasa (Sports) * Ironfist Chinmi (Sports) * Beyblade Burst Evolution (Sports) * Rocket Power (Sports) * Inazuma Eleven 3D (Sports) * Monster Jam (Sports) * The Fixies (Science) * Planetorama (Science) * Sineskwela (Science) * Information City (Science) * Raindrop (Science) * Kung Fu Panda Legends Of Awesomeness (History) * Rusty Knight (History) * The Emperor's New School (History) * Ranma 1/2: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China (Movies) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Movies) * Space Chimps (Movies) * The Tom and Jerry Movies (Movies) * Yo-Kai Watch: The Movie (Movies) * Barbie and The Magic of Pegasus (Movies) * Megamind (Movies) * The Simpsons Movie (Movies) * Lalaloopsy Ponies: The Big Show (Movies) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (Movies) * Toy Story 2 (Movies) * Shrek (Movies) * Shrek 2 (Movies) * Shrek The Third (Movies) * Finding Nemo (Movies) * A Bug's Life (Movies) Spacetoon Turkey programming * Slugterra (Action) * RollBots (Action) * Justice League Unlimited (Action) * Pokémon (Adventure) * Krypto (Adventure) * My Knight and Me (Adventure) * Tree Fu Tom (Adventure) * Sofia the First (Zomoruda) * Fancy Nancy (Zomoruda) * Strawberry Shortcake (2003) (Zomoruda) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Zomoruda) * Amphibia (Zomoroda) * The Buzz on Maggie (Zomoruda) * Canimals (2017) (Comedy) * Larva (Comedy) * The Day My Butt Went Psycho! (Comedy) * Oddbods (Comedy) * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (Comedy) * The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police (Comedy) * Splash and Bubbles (Bon-Bon) * Seven Little Monsters (Bon-Bon) * Larva Kids (Bon-Bon) * The All New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Bon-Bon) * In The Night Garden (Bon-Bon) * Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings (2002) (Bon-Bon) * Tamagotchi (Bon-Bon) * The Furchester Hotel (Abjad) * Sing Along with Akung and Dakung! (Abjad) * Wimzie's House (Abjad) * Crush Gear Turbo (Sports) * Wacky Races (2017) (Sports) * Beyblade Burst Evolution (Sports) * Planetorama (Science) * Danger Mouse (Science) * Miles from Tomorrowland (Science) * Vic the Viking (History) * Pinocchio: The Series (History) * Space Chimps (Movies) * Pinocchio 3000 (Movies) Spacetoon Russia programming * Sonic X (Action) * Voltron (Action) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Action) * The Adventures of Tintin (Adventure) * Kimba The White Lion (Adventure) * The Legend of Zorro (Adventure) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (Adventure) * The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion (Adventure) * Donkey Kong Country (Adventure) * Kaibutsu-kun (Comedy) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Comedy) * Casper (Comedy) * Little Wansa (Comedy) * Almost Naked Animals (Comedy) * Sailor Moon (Zomoroda) * Princess Knight (Zomoroda) * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch (Zomoroda) * Kidsongs (Alpha) * Ulitsa Sezam (Alpha) * Super Why! (Alpha) * 64 Zoo Lane (Bon Bon) * Kipper (Bon Bon) * Make Way for Noddy (Bon Bon) * Baby Looney Tunes (Bon Bon) * Mio Mao (Bon Bon) * Hurricanes (Sports) * Monster Jam (Sports) * Akakichi no Eleven (Sports) Category:Internationals